


Crimson Days #1 -Nevia&Cayde

by CrazyBoneLady



Series: Arcstrider & Gunslinger [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde being Cayde, Crimson Days, Crucible Madness, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBoneLady/pseuds/CrazyBoneLady
Summary: This is the first (and longest) of a short series of one shots for my Destiny ships. Starting out with my main one.~Nevia and Cayde spend a rather.. eventful day together. Including Crucible Madness, Shaxx nearly popping a vein in his eye, fancy lunch, fighting dresses and so on...





	Crimson Days #1 -Nevia&Cayde

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this turned out longer, than expected.  
> Not much to say here. Just Crimson Days sweetness, since they are just around the corner ^^
> 
> Enjoy and come to talk to me on Tumblr!  
> I changed my URL, you find me now under Crazy-Bone-Lady (Yes indeed)

“What are you doing on the Crimson Days? Shaxx seems to be horribly busy.” Nevia asked Siobhan, who was currently on her comm line, as she walked over the courtyard, in the direction of the Bazar. Cayde was apparently waiting for her at their apartment. It was Crimson Days.. Everything was decorated in red and pink. It was not exactly Nevia’s favorite holiday, but it wasn’t as bad, either, when one had someone to spend it with. Best thing every year? The Crucible, 2 versus 2 matches. Usually her and Echo would just tear the arena apart.. 

“Yeah, but I will be there, too. Looking over the matches with him. You’re in today?” Sio sounded kind of busy? As if she was shuffling things around, as they spoke. Curious. 

“I think so? Echo and I usually spend most of our time in the Crucible this time of the year, you know that. Though I don’t know, what plans he has this year with Ikora. I will leave that up to him. Vanguard never gets holidays, so while our partners are busy, we might as well kick some ass.” She stopped by Ikora’s spot, where she usually overlooked the city from and handed her three, wrapped up books. Tower Scandals. No one needed to know, that the Warlock Vanguard was enjoying these, just as much, as they did. The huntress gave her a short wave, before continuing her way, finding the elevator, punching in the number of the floor with the Vanguard Apartments. 

“Might as well, but what do you think Cayde has planned? He didn’t strike me as the romantic type..” 

“Well, we have our own kind of.. romantic.. But the traditional way? I don’t know. He can be very sweet.. More often than not..”

“Ugh, you’re doing it again. That dreamy voice.”

“Sorry, Sio.” Nevia laughed quietly. “I will hang up now, I’m almost home. Give Shaxx a kiss from me… Just on the cheek please.” Her best friend cut the end of her line with a small laughter and the huntress smiled as well. Today was a good day, somehow she felt it. Her mood was very good and for once everything seemed to work out, peaceful even. 

She entered her’s and Cayde’s shared apartment and was greeted with silence? That was unusual. Pushing her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, she looked around the corner to the livingroom and found her Exo lounging, with his feet up on the table, zapping through the TV program. Aos and Chia were quietly chatting on the windowsill. 

“There you are.” Nevia’s voice startled him and he instantly raised his gaze to her, his expression softened the moment their eyes met. He patted the place next to him on the couch and a second later, she just falls onto it, leaning against his side, her arms wrapped around one of his. “Anything good?”

“Nah, did you get all your stuff, whatever you’ve been doing, done?” 

“Yeah, why? You up to something?” Nevia frowned a little.   
“Don’t look like that. It’s nothing bad. I just.. wanted to take you out to lunch?” He toyed with the pockets of his own hoodie, not looking her directly in the eyes and it was too adorable, a smile built on her lips. 

“Out for lunch? You could’ve said something. I could’ve brought some Ramen on the way back home.” Her head leaned against his shoulder, still grinning to herself. 

“You don’t get, what I’m saying. I mean, like going really out.” By now, Cayde had turned towards her, regarding her with a confused glance, as if she was from another star. “Why would I go with you to the Ramen shop, when it’s Crimson Days?”

“Uhm, because we do that? I don’t know? Do I need to dress up?”

“If you want.”

So that was a different code for ‘yes’. Wonderful, it was not like Nevia to dress up. She only had comfy and wide clothes. She might need some help.. “I need to contact, Sio. I will meet you at the restaurant?”

“1,5 hours.” Cayde gave his attention back to the TV Screen, while Nevia felt panic rising in her chest. They had been together for years and never really actually went out on a date. This would be a first. Why was she suddenly so nervous? She pulled up the small holoscreen of her comm device and typed a quick message to Siobhan. 

[ARCSTRxDER]: Help. 

It didn’t take long, to get a reply, Nevia was already out of the door. 

[VOIDxSTALKER]: Where are you? What’s wrong?

[ARCSTRxDER]: Clothes, for a restaurant. Or I will go in jeans and hoodie.

[VOIDxSTALKER]: Meet you at Anna’s place in 10.

“Counting in the elevator ride and the foot walk, you will be at Anna’s apartment in 12 minutes and 45 seconds.”, Chia informed her, as her ghost materialised next to her shoulder. 

“That works, let’s go!”

~~

Arriving at Anna’s apartment, funny enough, Zavala opens the door for her, telling her, that he was just leaving and was only here for his break. He patted on her shoulder and gave her a ‘Be brave’, before she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. It didn’t take long for Sio and Anna to drag her into the bedroom. She only managed to take off her bracelet, before they pulled off the hoodie and the jeans off her and tried various dressed.  
“Why do you want me to wear a dress?!” The huntress stared at her friends, who didn’t bother with answering much, except that they wouldn’t allow her to go into a fancy restaurant in her casual clothes. 

So she let them do their work.. They decide on a dark blue dress, which is simple enough, so she wouldn’t rip it off instantly, some flat shoes and of course Sio puts the bracelet back to her wrist. The image in the mirror was a woman, she didn’t recognize. She looked elegant and well dressed. Everything else was a blur. 

Her friends kicked her out into the world and Chia guided her to the restaurant, while Nevia herself hid inside of her Iron Banner cloak, which kept her warm and offered a bit of safety. 

Meeting Cayde at the front door, Nevia felt like her heart was jumping out of her chest. He had dressed up as well, as far as dressing up for him worked, wearing some nice jeans, normal shoes, no big combat boots, and a shirt, with a few buttons open on top.. Without a cloak. Most people passing by, looked at him confused. Nobody ever saw him without his precious cloak. 

“Wow”, was the first thing he said, when she took her cape off and folded it together, carrying it over one of her arms. Cayde stared for a good, long moment in surprise, maybe even shock, until he found his voice again. “I need to send Sio chocolates later.” 

“Sio and Anna.”, Nevia replied, furiously blushing. 

“I’ll give the whole tower chocolates.” He held his hand out towards her and she took it, so he could guide her inside of this… far too fancy place for her taste. 

“You look very nice yourself. Where did you hide these clothes?” She grinned and leaned the side of her face shortly against his shoulder, as they walked. 

“Behind the hoodies.” They shared a laugh and settled at a table, in a corner, away from most others. It was very quiet and actually nice, she admitted so much. Nevia even allowed herself to drink some red wine. It made her giggly, laughing about every single one of Cayde’s dumb jokes, she loved so much. Was this, how dating was supposed to go? The waiters and some of the other guests were looking at them funny, but none of them cared. They were enjoying themselves with good wine and food. 

“I’m so full.” Nevia leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms. “I could take a nap now.” 

“No time for that. We have other plans. Gotta grab your gear first, though.” He just emptied his glass and observed her with curious eyes. “Too tired, to do anything?” There was a low chuckle coming from his throat. 

“I’m fine. Why do I need my gear? Anna and Sio kill me, if I damage this dress.” 

“Would be a shame. You look stunning.” He leaned his chin onto his palm, looking quiet smug, as the huntress was blushing again. She reached out and cupped the side of his face with her hand, asking herself what she did, to deserve this man. 

Cayde’s artificial eyes wandered to her left shoulder, where a hunter symbol was tattooed all over. “I still can’t believe, you did that.”

“You dared me. You should know better than to dare a hunter to do something. You, of all people.” She snickered to herself and looked out of the window. “This is all weird, but I kind of like it.. Maybe we should go out more often, when I’m back from patrol?”

“Sure, why not.” He got up from his chair and handed Nevia her cloak. She closed the ties on the front and pulled the hood over her head. Cayde paid for their lunch and they left the restaurant for the elevator, which would bring them back to their apartment. 

She was glad, when she was out of the dress, however, once they made it home, much to his amusement. Now she stood in front of her two armor sets and smiled, when two arms wrapped around her body. The familiar warmth of Solar light pressed against her back. He then pointed at her Iron Banner armor. “That one.” 

“Iron Banner? Where are we going anyway?” 

Instead of answering, he took a step back and smacked his hand over her ass, causing her to yelp. “Get dressed!” 

“Cayde! You… ugh!!” She pulled off one of her shoes and threw it after him, only to hear the Exo laugh from the corridor. 

Getting into her Iron Banner armor wasn’t nearly as complicated as her other one. The Ahamkara Bones always took a while to be strapped properly to her arm. The last thing was to pull the ties close to her cloak. Leaving the bedroom, she found her lover already completely set up as well. “We are going into the Crucible.”

“We? But, Cayde, you’re banned from the Crucible.” Nevia crossed her arms over her chest. Something was not right, Shaxx wouldn’t give into lifting his ban from the Crucible. Maybe Sio had pulled some strings? She wouldn’t be surprised. 

~~

Nevia liked the spot, where Shaxx had set up his Crucible office. It was open, the view over the city was amazing and it somehow felt more welcoming, than his desk in the old tower. Siobhan spotted them first and the two women shared a long hug, as far, as it was possible with Nevia’s armor. 

“I was wondering, when you would show up. Aren’t you usually the first one to sign up on the Crimson Days matches?” Shaxx raised to his full height, forcing her to look up. “Echo was here already.” 

“Yeah I was having lunch with Cayde.” 

“Will you set us up for a few matches?”, the hunter in question threw in, leaning against the table. 

“You’re banned.” Shaxx reaction was instantly, deadpan and with a hint of annoyance accompanying it. Nevia could see Sio smiling from the background and she hopped onto the table next to the Crucible Handler and bumped her elbow into his side. 

“If you don’t want to let me into the Crucible with my boyfriend how about we go instead? You, me and a couple of rookies, how does that sound?” She clicked her tongue and and gave him a wink. 

“Come on, Shaxx, it’s Crimson Days.” Her best friend and fellow hunter joined her. Two pairs of bright, blue, awoken eyes looked at Shaxx. “Please?”, they said in synch. 

“You can’t be serious.” He stared at them, Nevia could feel his disapproving eyes, even if they were covered by the helmet. It took all she had, to not burst out into laughter. 

“Please?”, Cayde’s voice came from the other side and the Titan swirled around with a speed, she didn’t expect him to be able to. He lifted his hand and smacked the Exo across the back of his head, the hood of his cloak nearly flying off.

“GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!” 

Cayde darted forward and took off, Nevia right behind him, she couldn’t hold her laughter anymore. They didn’t see Shaxx literally punching their names into the list of matches. Around the corner they come to a stop. “This is going to be fun.”

“Please, don’t make him more angry, than he already is.”, she got out between giggles. “That was your great plan? You’re horrible.” 

“It worked out. Let’s get going. It’s been a while, since I ran in the Crucible.” 

“Afraid you’re rusty? I bet, I can get more kills, than you.”

“Oh, you’re on.”

~~

Nevia reloaded her Better Devils, Quickfang strapped to her back. Excitement was running through her veins. Usually, the Crucible was an everyday thing for her, when she was at the tower. But this? this was special. Her eyes wandered over to Cayde, who also reloaded his Ace of Spades, sending her a side glance. 

“Ready?” He swirled his gun dramatically around his finger, pure smugness on his face. 

“Ready.” 

The transmat got a hold of them both and they were thrown into Distant shores arena on Nessus. One of Nevia’s favorites. A lot of corners, where she could jump out from with her sword. “We should stick together for now, let’s see, who we are up against.” 

The Exo nodded. “Sounds like a plan. I haven’t been to any of the new arena’s yet. You just show me where to go.”

“Fair enough, come on.” The huntress slipped out from behind their cover and made her way to the left, in the direction of the big cave, the water making quiet splashing noise under her feet. 

Distant footsteps on the other side of the open space in front of them, made them both stop in their tracks. Their eyes met only for a moment and they split up. Cayde, went over the backside, through the small rondell and Nevia took the path further along the rock, so they could surround their opponents. It also offered her the first look, who these people were exactly. Titan and Warlock, none she knew, though. Poor guys had no idea, who they were up against. 

Nevia summoned her Arcbolt grenade to her hand, waited for a second and then threw it out into the field, startling their enemies, which was the signal for Cayde to leave his cover and start firing. A curse from the Titan nearly made her laugh. Apparently someone recognized the Hunter Vanguard. 

She rolled out of her own cover and nearly got the Warlock with her knife, though he slipped right out of her grasp. Quickly switching back to her gun, she opened fire as well, though he vanished into the tunnels. Next to her, the Titan dropped to the ground and Cayde rushed to her side. “Warlock retreated to the tunnels, his friend will probably be there too, I’ll go over the left.”

“Fine, I take the direct way.” 

Cayde got the Warlock with his throwing knife a moment later, though Nevia found herself face to face with a Striker Titan, who was charging towards her. Adrenaline made her heart beat faster, as she fired shot after shot, punching his shields down and in the corner of her eye, she saw a dark cloak moving, a shadow climbing one of the stones, formed by the Vex. The Exo jumped from his position, drawing his knife, while Nevia jumped out of the Titan’s way and he was punched down by Cayde’s weight landing on his back, said knife in the back. 

Round after round, they made their way to the end of the match. Their opponents didn’t do bad, they took each of them out several times, as well, but fell to the other part of the couple shortly after that. Here was the moment, she had been waiting for. Cayde covered her, as she grabbed the power ammo and charged her sword up with Arc energy. 

It was her favorite part of every confrontation, drawing her sword and just charge towards her enemy, fear in their eyes, as she jumped and sliced them apart. Many other guardians refused to get as close up with the opponent, but for Nevia it was a rush, like a drug. 

The two hunters ran side by side, reckless feelings in their hearts. It was a game, nothing more. Other teams fell to their feet this afternoon, one after another. They were an unstoppable force, until they met a couple, who actually put up a fight. All four of them were pretty even, Nevia and Cayde only were a few points ahead of them. Their opponents were a Nightstalker Hunter and a Stormcaller Warlock. Pretty deadly combination, so they had to be careful with these two. 

“Cayde, is that Holster on your pants even legal?!”, Shaxx voice came in over the comms. He shook his head and reloaded his gun. 

“Oops?” And Nevia snickered at her lover’s reaction. He, of course, could cancel the match but, she didn’t believe he would. Not when everyone was watching and not because of one damn holster. 

And here she was again, Quickfang in her hand, running towards the enemy. The Warlock turned towards her and lifted herself up in the air. Nevia knew what was coming and instantly slowed down, about to dodge, when she heard a familiar sound behind her. With two mighty shots from his Golden Gun, the two others landed in the dirt and the Nova Bomb never left the Warlock’s palm. The huntress turned around to Cayde, who was just shrugging. She started laughing and gave him a short hug with one arm, driven by adrenaline. 

The match went on, very close. Thanks to the enemy hunter, both, Cayde and Nevia, fell to the shadowshot. Once revived, they were sitting behind cover, listening closely for any footsteps. 

“Look, I have a crazy idea. We will rush towards them, I will duck down and you can use me as some kind of..jump pad.. For your Arc Staff.” 

She raised her eyebrows at him. This could work. In the open field it was harder to get to high ground, without getting shot out of the sky, but if they could catch their opponents off guard, they could manage. “Alright, I’m down. Just need to wait for the right moment.”

As quiet, as it was possible, the two hunters sneaked out from their hiding place. Arc energy was crackling right under her skin, causing the blood in her veins to run wild, aching to be released. Sparks zapped over her hands, as she put her hand cannon back into it’s holster. The enemy team was about to step out onto the open field, which led to the cave. They were hiding behind the wall, inside the rondell. “Ready?”, Cayde asked, as he reloaded his gun and nodded into the direction of the other two. 

“Oh, more than ready.” She lifted her hand and let him see the electricity surrounding her hands and forearms. 

“That’s my girl, let’s go.” He seemed to want to bump their fists against each other, but decided against it, once he considered the amount of Arc energy. The Exo narrowed his optics slightly and then darted out of cover. Nevia waited for a moment, before she followed him. Once the gunshots started, she sprinted after him. He crouched on the ground, firing his hand cannon, making the other hunter’s shield drop. This would make it easier for her to land a direct hit. 

She ran towards Cayde, set one foot down on his shoulder, between a jump and all of a sudden he rushed to his feet, giving her some extra boost, as she launched herself into the air. Arclight exploded around her, when her staff appeared in her hands. The enemy hunter jumped towards her, though only earned a smack with the weapon to his face. Poor Warlock, tried to get away by running, but still in mid air, Nevia just slammed to the ground, causing an explosion, that would have put Echo’s Fist of Havoc to shame. 

Caught by adrenaline and another successful finished match, she threw her arms into the air and just screamed. Cayde came running towards her, lifting her up by the waist. Laughing, she reached out and zapped his horn with her, still charged up, fingers. The Exo yelped and dropped her immediately. Before they were teleported away, Nevia pulled out her comm device and took a selfie of them both, covered in blood and dirt, but happy. 

“Alright, you two. You demolished the Crucible enough for one afternoon. Come on back! AND STOP TAKING SELFIES!!!!” Was she imagining that, or was Shaxx’s voice a bit more hoarse, than usual? She had zoned his screams and yells completely out during the matches themselves. The transmat brought them both back to their ships and down to the tower. 

“What a show!” Echo’s giant form greeted them, as they stepped out of the hangar. The Exo titan put an arm around each of them and walked them back to the elevators. “I’m so proud of you two, couldn’t have done it better! Nevia! Tomorrow, it’s my turn to fight by your side!” 

She just laughed and patted one hand on his chestplate. “Alright, big guy. Promised. I want to shower now and put my feet up. And maybe have a beer. Oh and snacks. Damn, I need snacks. See you tomorrow, Echo!”

The Titan waved them goodbye, as they entered the elevator. 

“We did a good job.” Cayde threw randomly in, as he leaned against the wall, on their way up to the Vanguard floor. Nevia looked at him, flashing him a smile, still feeling high on the rush of victory. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his. Damn their armor, for being in the way right now.   
“You are hot, when you’re in the Crucible.” The smile on her lips turned into a devilish smirk. 

“So are you.” He grabbed her ass without hesitation and they both quietly laughed, though Nevia snuggled up against his chest, as far as she could. The ping of the elevator, made them separate, as they stepped out onto the corridor, which led to their apartment. 

Once the door was shut behind them, they started to pull at each other’s armor, letting the pieces fall to the floor without paying them any mind from then on. Cayde wrapped an arm around her, just to balance her body, as he gently pushed her towards the bathroom. The huntress took a step back and got rid of her underwear. “You want to join me?” 

Nevia didn’t wait much longer and stepped into the shower, turning on the water on a acceptable heat. It relaxed her muscles and made her sigh in delight. “Already started without me, did you?” The Exo stepped into the shower behind her and she instantly leaned her back against his chest. His hands placed themselves on her waist and his chin was on top of her head. 

“Thank you.. for today, I mean.. I had a lot of fun.” She smiled softly, enjoying the comfort of his Light. 

“What makes you think it’s over? It’s just early evening.” His voice carried amusement, though dropped a bit lower. It sent heat through her body. She turned around and tilted her head slightly to the side. Nevia laughed, when Cayde lifted her up and pressed her against the cold stone of the wall. Her hands rested on the smooth, blue metal of his chest and she wrapped her legs around his middle. Sparks of Arclight danced from her fingers, making him shiver underneath her touch. 

~~

Nevia’s bright eyes faced the night sky, while her feet hang freely in the air, slowly moving back and forth.She was wrapped in her Iron Banner cloak, but otherwise went with casual clothes. Hoodie, sweatpants and sneakers, a bottle of whiskey in her hands. Her head was resting against Cayde’s shoulder, who was sitting next to her. 

They watched the ships leave the hangar from on top of the tower. It was not as high, as the old one, but it was enough and most of all, it was quiet. No one bothering them. She took a sip from her bottle and shivered slightly at the strong alcohol. 

“Should have stayed with the beer.”, the Exo commented, quietly laughing at her reaction.

“Beer is boring.” Out of pure spite she took another sip, and shivered again, but it got better, slowly. “I got more kills, than you today.” 

“Just because I let you.”

“Uh-huh.”   
Nevia let go of her bottle with one hand, intertwining their fingers, while lifting his and pressed her lips to the warm metal. Maybe she should just sit in front of him, she wouldn’t freeze anymore. “Hey, rusty old Exo, move a little.” He looked at her in question, but moved a little back, so the, so much smaller, huntress could settle down between his legs.

His arms wrapped around her, while she quietly continued to drink her whiskey. “I wish we had such days more often.” She sighed deeply.

“I already loaded my scouting reports on Zavala for day, don’t think, I can do that another one, without him exploding.” 

Nevia snickered quietly. “Yes, that and I feel a bit bad for Anna..”

“Tomorrow everything will be back to normal, I guess.” 

“Mhm.. Tomorrow. Hey. Wanna go into the city? Visit a bar or something?” She turned halfway around, meeting his surprised, yet curious gaze. 

“A bar? Ah, sure why not.”


End file.
